


Illuminating

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, christmas otp prompts, not quite couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Steve hang up lights and have a bit of a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminating

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 4: Lights  
> Couple: Captasha

Natasha didn’t normally decorate for the holidays but when Steve suggested that her apartment balcony could benefit from it she decided to give it a try. He promised to help which was even better.

They had been sort of dating but not really calling it that for a while now. After SHIELD fell they both needed someone to find comfort in and it had worked out that they both felt comfortable enough around each other. They spent a lot of time just talking with each other and goign through Steve’s list he’d made of things to catch up on.

He ended up learning that as many pop culture references as she would make, she had been in a similar position when she defected to SHIELD. Natasha had grown up very sheltered and had hardly seen any American films prior to moving to America. She’d had to play catch up and had spent many nights watching movies she’d overheard other people talking about.

“I wish they’d had netflix then, you’ve got it easy Rogers,” she had mentioned on more than one occasion.

They hadn’t discussed spending the holidays together but they’d both just assumed. Neither had family to spend it with and if they would otherwise be alone why not spend it together? It’s not as though either had anything better to do.

Now they found themselves on Natasha’s balcony, setting up a ladder to put up lights.

“I’m pretty jealous of your balcony, it’s really big,” Steve mentioned. “Mine is just this small square slab that only serves as a walkway to my water heater.”

“Yeah, I lucked out,” Natasha replied as she started to climb up the ladder. He held the bottom and the lights over his shoulder for her. “Had to do a lot of searching before I found a place I liked.”

“Oh?” he asked, starting to hand her the end of the lights as she reached the top. “I never took you for being that hard to please.”

“Hmm,” she hummed to herself, thinking on whether she wanted to answer that or not. They’d come to an agreement that if she couldn’t be honest with him when he asked her something then she just wouldn’t answer. So far it’d worked out for them. “Not really, like that anyways. More that I have a lot of security issues that I think of and I need a place I move into to reach certain standards.”

“Ah,” he replied with a nod, understanding. “Maybe I should get you to give me some advice on that area.”

“Yeah, you could use it,” she replied with a small smile, hooking lights up on her eaves as he fed her more lights and kept the ladder steady.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“Steve, I hate to break it to you-- but it wasn’t even difficult for Fury, wounded even, to break into your place. He could have done it blindfolded,” she told him.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” he said.

“Yeah it is,” she said. “But if you want help with that then I’ll give you a hand.” Natasha climbed down from the ladder in order to move it over and continue hanging the lights up.

“Thanks,” he said, giving her a hand up once the ladder had been moved.

“Mhm,” she replied.

“Have you broken into to my place?” he asked her after a long pause.

“No,” she replied with a scoff. “Why would you think that?”

“You just seemed fairly confident that it was easy to do is all.”

“Steve, I respect your privacy. I have no need to break into your place. I can just know how I could get in by looking over it when I visit. It’s just something I’m trained to know.”

“Okay,” he said a bit sheepishly, embarrassed that he even asked. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she shrugged it off. It wasn’t as though it hadn’t been a valid question as to how she knew. She finished hooking the last part on and hopped down from the ladder. “Okay, plug it in.”

Steve nodded and plugged the lights in, stepping back to look over it as it lit up. “Looks nice Nat,” he said.

“Yeah, it does,” she agreed, glad he’d convinced her to do some decorating. Natasha stood on her tiptoes and gave him a firm kiss. “Thanks for helping.”

“Anytime,” he said with a smile. “Christmas isn’t fun on your own.”

“No it’s not,” she agreed, leaning her head against his chest and holding him. 


End file.
